Bandit Base
|image = Banbas (1).jpg |imagedesc = Aerial shot of the Bandit Base |type = *Derelict industrial complex |level = *Dark Valley |factions = * Bandits |leader = * Borov |doctor = *None |technicians = *None |merchants = * Timocha Dimitrij (unstable name) |characters = * Poker * Friar * Shaggy Sergei |notes = *Minor location }} :The is a minor but significant location in Dark Valley, featured in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Overview * This area is almost identical to the retail copy version. * The player will need to come here to discover a password for the main mission chain. * It will also be necessary to revisit the area when Veles tasks the player to Find the bandits' documents. * There are at least 20 Bandits located in and around the base. * A trader is now located here (providing the player has a Bandit Jacket on) Storyline Get the Bandit's Password: # Find a gullible Bandit # Get the password 1: Find a gullible Bandit: * The player must head into the base to find the whereabouts of a certain drunk Bandit. The drunk Bandit can be found stumbling around in a drunken mess (usually between the outer wall and red brick building) close to the area where the BTR-70 Armored Personnel Carrier was abandoned. ** Note: ''If the Bandit jacket is removed, both the Bandits and Monolith factions will become hostile to the player again. It is advised to leave it on for the duration of the level. '''2: Get the password:' * Talk to him until eventually (and several more drinks later), he tells the player the password is "pizdec". From here proceed back out onto the main road and head south until a left turn is reached (with an abandoned lorry parked on the road). * Upon walking a short distance, the player will find a small entrance with a Monolith member standing on guard, several others can also be seen to the left of him, meditating round a campfire. Talk to the guard to start the next part of the mission chain. Side Missions * Free the Dutyer from prison Notable Loot :The entire base is a rich source of low quality loot. * Timocha's room: ** x3 Peanut Snack, x1 Permanent Meal and x1 Canned Corn * Cafeteria: ** x1 Permanent Meal, x1 Peanut Snack, x1 Canned Corn x1 Rat pie * Outside Borov's office ** x2 Cossacks vodka, x3 Peanut Snacks and x2 Sardines * Contents of Borov's Office: ** x2 Sardines ** x1 Canned Corn ** x1 Peanut Snack ** x1 Cossacks vodka ** x1 Permanent Meal ** x1 Bread * Contents of the Armoury: ** x11 Cossacks vodka ** x10 Energy drinks (several of the Non Stop energy drink variety) ** x8 Tourist's Delight ** x6 5.45x39mm BP ** x4 12x76 Slug ** x4 12x70 Buckshot ** x4 Canned Corn ** x4 Bandages ** x3 Diet sausage ** x2 Rat pie ** x2 Medkits ** x2 Smoke Grenades ** x2 Peanut Snacks ** x2 Antirad ** x2 RGD-5 Grenades ** x1 Permanent Meal ** x1 Dynamite Box ** x1 Scientific medkit ** x1 Army First Aid Kit ** x1 F1 Grenade ** x1 .44 Magnum Revolver ** x1 PMm ** x1 Akm 74/2 ** x1 Chaser 13 ** x1 Bandit jacket * Poker (inside the shed in the south-west corner) carries the unique Threaded SPSA14 (worn condition) * Friar (guarding the armory) carries the unique Storming Obokan (worn condition), and from v1.4000 onwards this is replaced with a Sniper Obokan. * Both characters must, of course, be killed in order to loot said weapons. Notes * The Bandit trader's name may not be stable. * Before the player enters into hostilities with the Bandits, it may be prudent to buy and store as much petrol from this trader as possible. The trader is also a good supplier of cheap ammunition should this be required. * The character Shaggy Sergei can be found in the basement. * (1.4007) Surprisingly, clearing the base from Bandits grant 1 Skill point. Gallery Banbas (1).jpg|Aerial shot of the Bandit Base Banbas (14).jpg|Front door to the base Banbas (2).jpg|Shot of the reception room Banbas (3).jpg|Shot of the trader and his office (inside the reception room) Banbas (8).jpg|Shot of the armory door and the NPC Friar Banbas (9).jpg|Shot of inside the armoury Banbas (7).jpg|Shot of outside the entrance to the cafeteria Banbas (10).jpg|Basement where the captive Duty NPC Shaggy Sergei is held Banbas (6).jpg|A Bandit keeps watch on the roof Banbas (5).jpg|View of the inner grounds Banbas (4).jpg|Entrance to where the NPC Poker can be found Banbas (12).jpg|View of the grounds (north east facing shot) Banbas (15).jpg|The Drunken Bandit Banbas (13).jpg|Inside the warehouse at the back of the base Barosaf1.jpg|Shot of the safe containing the Bandit documents Bandit Base (Dark Valley).jpg|Map view/location of the "Bandit Base" Category:Lost Alpha Minor Locations